The role of platelet membrane-bound factor VIII is being pursued by using factor VIII antibodies as a probe. Antibodies to the low molecular weight and high molecular weight components of factor VIII are purified and used to localize factor VIII antigens on the platelet membrane by immunofluorescence. The functional significance of these fragments is then determined by platelet aggregometry with ristocetin.